Renesme and Jacob  The next Step
by GlassSlipperBeauty
Summary: This story is based on the books from the series twilight and is set after the series where Jacob and Renesmees lives collide together. It is in the early stages and i need help developing it, please help me with ideas and review. thanks Laura xx
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One….x

Renesmee sat on the porch in the yard. She fiddled with her hair when it started to rain. She smiled as Jake always came over when it rained so that they could go out. She didn't need Alice for this prediction! She was 14 and loved spending time with him as out of all the boys in her year she could have had any pick she wanted. They all thought she was some god. But she only wanted Jake! So many guys, popular guys too, had asked her out, but she always broke them down gently by saying "Sorry, you're a really good mate, but I'm into someone else, but eh 'she'd say someone else's name' is into you!" and she'd try to set them up with somebody else!

Now that it was raining she put her bookmark in her book, walking upstairs and placed it on the table in her grandfathers' library and run to her room changing into something more stylish, then ran back getting back into her book. She wanted to look perfect for Jake; she loved him so much, as his scent got stronger her heart pounded louder. She loved him, more than anybody could ever imagine he was always on her mind and there was not one moment that went by without her thinking about him.

After short moment of daydreaming there was a knock on the big, brown, oak, door, she gasped and jumped, a little surprised and embarrassed "w-who is it?" she asked gulping.

There was a slight laugh "It's me, Jake! Honestly Ness, what are you reading to be this out of it?" He asked walking in. "I did call up, but you never replied!" he said walking towards her.

"Oh, did you? I didn't hear you sorry, eh, just some slushy stuff, what you'd call baloney! Yet I call legendary!" she giggled and put it down, "but you're here now, so I don't need to bother!" she said as she smiled her dazzling smile towards him.

Jake smiled at her and chuckled sitting on the stool "so Ness, you ready to go?" he asked fiddling with a strand of her hair.

Nessie's face lit up and she smiled and nodded "I'm always ready to go with you!" she smiled and looked into his brown, hypnotizing, eyes for a moment, allowing herself to get lost in them, but then shook her head slightly trying to snap out of it, realizing that Jake had just asked her a question by the tone of his voice, she cleared her throat "eh, what?" she asked blushing, "I didn't quite catch that!" she laughed slightly.

Jake smiled laughing and shook his head "Oh don't worry Nessie!" he said standing "Come on!" he said walking out of the big old fashioned Library and down the dark brown wooden stairs ready to go out.

Nessie took a deep breath in then let it out smiling; this moment was perfect; it was the thing that she loved to do the most, to spend her time with Jacob.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two…..x**

Then she got out of the door and smiled as the rain started to drip into her hair as she walked outside, she twirled and then jumped so she was next to Jakes' car and lent against it looking at him as if to say 'take your time then!' she giggled softly as he said "alright, alright, no need to show off!" he smiled and ran next to her unlocking the car and getting in. She smiled getting in and hugged her knees "where are we going then Jakey?" she asked.

"Well, I really don't know" he admitted.

"Great, so we'll be stuck here in car all day?" she joked

"Well we can if you'd like!" he smirked

Nessie giggled, "Nope, that'd be boring" she complained "How about we go to la push beach and mess about there for a bit?" she suggested. Jake nodded and started the engine as he drove out of the driveway and down the long narrow road out of the forest and towards la push.

She lent over and turned the radio on and tapped her legs to the beat of the music but then was thrown forward as Jake did an emergency stop; luckily Nessie was able to stop her-self being propelled through the windscreen. She looked to Jake a little annoyed but then seeing him look in front of the car she followed his gaze with her own eyes to see the most frightening group of Vampires in front of them, in deep red cloaks with the hoods up, they all in sync reached up and pulled the hoods down together, so that we saw exactly who was there, Ness immediately gasped and scrambled around to sit upright

"Oh my god, oh my god, OH, MY GOD!" she said panicking. Jake took a hold of her arm and looked at her "Calm down Ness, lets just see what they want!" he said softly.

"Aro!" he called out kindly, smiling so that his dimples showed as he gestured for him to come closer "what brings you back here?" he asked curiously. Aro swiftly walked towards him and was by the car in a hundredth of a second "Jacob!" he said screwing his nose up at the strong waft of wet dog that stung his nostrils. "ehm, there's some odd stuff happening and, we need Carlisles' help to keep tabs on it all, is he in the house?" he asked softly and calmly as the rest of the clan surrounded the car.

Ness shivered; the Volturi brought back some bad, bad, memories for her. Jake thought for a moment and nodded "I think so, is he Ness?" he asked turning to meet her gaze. Nessie cleared her throat and sat up "Yeah, Granddad's in!" she said simply. Aro smiled "Thank you my child!" he said softly "Goodbye!" he chimed and had disappeared in a second, along with the others.

Ness looked around and let out a sigh of relief "God, I hate them!" she whispered. Jake nodded "You're honestly not the only one Nessie!" he told her starting up the engine again "They're so eerie how they surround you in less than a second!" he said and started to drive down to the beach as the music blared.

Nessie nodded in agreement then got out walking along the sand, Jake soon joined her talking to her softly about the most random of things, like patrolling and things, Ness talked back asking him questions and laughing with him. She shivered "Jake, can we go get a hot chocolate please?" she asked. Jake smiled and hugged her "Sure!" he said leading her to the café next to the sea front and went to the counter ordering two hot chocolates.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three…..x**

As they walked in Nessie to the Café she sat down at a table rubbing her arms and legs vigorously trying to warm herself up. Jake turned to see her trying to warm up and smiled, in everything that she did she was so sweet and sensitive and kind. So caring, but, it was so obvious to him that she was not going to date him, he sighed to himself and picked up the hot chocolate. Nessie hadn't seen him watch her so she sat hugging her knees with her teeth chattering as Jake walked towards her "god Ness your freezing!" he said and sat beside her bringing her into a hug. Ness smiled shivering as she lay on his chest instantly warming up "and you're boiling!" she giggled quietly. "I guess we clash" she joked. Jake frowned at that comment but nodded smiling slightly "I ah, guess we do" he chuckled, trying to conceal his sadness.

Nessie sat up and picked up her hot chocolate wrapping her cold skinny fingers around the mug warming her hands up as she sipped it, the hot chocolate running down her neck warming her body up as it brought a smile to her face. Jake smiled watching her, "God, you like Hot Chocolate don't you?" He chuckled. Nessie laughed "hey what's wrong with that?" she smirked.

"Nothing it's just funny!" he laughed and nudged her slightly. Nessie shook her head and rolled her eyes smiling "You're such a tease!" she smirked. Jake smiled back "Ah but you love it" he said looking into her eyes. Nessie just laughed "Guess I do!" she smiled.

Meanwhile The Volturi where up at the big house looking for Carlisle as they needed to speak "Carlisle, watch your granddaughter, she is getting quite friendly with that _dog_" he snarled "if they get together then just _imagine_ how unruly those newborns will be! With all the hormones and thirst pumping through there body! If they go on a rampage, trust me Carlisle! _We will not show remorse_!" he snarled through his teeth. Carlisle would have blushed and gulped if he could "b-but Aro, friend, we cannot stand in the way of true love!" he chuckled slightly_. _Aro rolled his eyes and turned back swiftly and harshly "CARLSILE! I meant it! You either control the children, if they happen, or I WILL KILL THEM" he snarled. Carlisle nodded a little frightened now. And Aro left, leaving Carlisle with a harsh decision. To either not allow them to fall in love or to leave them to make there own decisions and hopefully look after themselves.

After an hour Renesmee and Jacob left the café and came back home. Nessie sat on the sofa and hugged Jacob lying against his chest. Jake blushed slightly "what's this for?" he asked looking down at this magnificent beauty laying on him "for being you" she whispered and smiled kissing his cheek. Jake smiled and leaned in to kiss her lips as Nessie smiled waiting for it to happen but he kissed her forehead instead and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. Nessie sighed realizing that they were never going to be together, just really good friends.

Carlisle stood in the doorway watching them, wondering what to do, he couldn't upset his granddaughter. He had to let them be together and for fill their destiny.

When Jake had left Carlisle asked Nessie to step into his office so that they could have a chat. "Renesmee, do you have feelings for Jake?" he questioned her as she sat into the Victorian style wooden chair. Renesmee nodded "yes" she said quietly. Carlisle smiled "I thought you did."

Nessie sighed in annoyance "But the thing is, he hasn't made a move on me! And it's as if he doesn't like me more than as a friend!" she said looking down

"May be he's nervous and he thinks the same about you" Carlisle admitted comfortingly. Nessie shrugged "But I'm getting bored of waiting Gramps! It's getting tiresome!" she admitted


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four…..x**

Renesmee was getting fed up with Jacob, leading her on as if he fancied her, then showing that he wasn't interested, it was breaking her heart.

On Monday she went to school alone, Jacob was tired from patrol again so he had the day of. Ness was pulled aside by John-James, one of the good-looking popular lads who played rugby. Ness gasped, and then realized who it was, so she smiled "Hi John-James!" she giggled.

"Hey Nessie, eh, I wanted to ask, will you go out with me?" he asked. Nessie's eyes widened what should she say? Yes she was fed up with being led on with Jake, but would it work out better is she was shown love by somebody else? She decided to try it. "Eh, yeah sure!" she smiled at him and hugged his waist lightly. She rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as she smiled happily. Maybe this was what she needed. Just to feel some love!

After a few days of holding hands and hugging Nessie decided to have a little party with some of her closest friends. Jake, of course, Leah, Claire, Amy, John-James, Jasmine and the pack, she decided to have it at the main house, as her family had gone on a long hunting trip. So she set up some snacks and a few drinks. She smiled and sat on the love seat on the porch happy with her transformation of the house. Inside where white fairy lights outlining the rooms, white lilies in the clear glass vases that dotted the rooms, on the arch outside where white lilies weaved in the ivy along with the fairy lights again.

She smiled as John-James came a little early and sat with her on the seat hugging her. Nessie smiled leaning against him. After a few minutes everybody had arrived apart from Jake and the pack. Renesmee by this point was laughing and dancing and generally just having a fantastic time with her closest friends.

After a few hours though, the music got slower and John-James pulled Renesmee closer so that they where slow dancing in the middle of the floor with everybody watching. Renesmee smiled slightly and blushed. But then the other guests hadn't realized that the pack had just came in, Renesmee and John just kept looking at each other, not noticing that Jake was watching them with pained eyes. John-James looked into Renesmee's eyes smiling and leaned in to kiss her for the first time, Renesmee was shocked by this but kissed him back. The other guests cheered celebrating, as John smiled wrapping his arms around her as Nessie smiled kissing him more closing her eyes, relaxing into him. But Jake stood there mortified, watching the only girl that he had loved more than anything in this world being ripped from him. But if Renesmee didn't want him, he'd accept that, as she was his imprint and he would do anything for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five…..x**

After that amazing experience, her first kiss, she pulled back smiling and turned to her side blushing slightly, then looked up, seeing Jake look a little sheepish, looking at the ground. Renesmee watched him "Jacob?" she said a little concerned, he looked up, showing his hurt face then tuned walking away. Nessie was scared for him. She walked after him, trying to find what was wrong. Jacob just walked out of the house then ran into the woods; he couldn't hurt her, Renesmee followed. She needed to know what was wrong.

"Jacob! Wait!" she called running after him, her true love.

Jacob sighed and stopped in his tracks, he turned "WHAT NESSIE?" he snapped. She stopped, feeling threatened by this. "W-What's wrong?" she asked worriedly "y-you seem upset" she stated.

Jacob just sighed and looked down "I'm sorry Nessie, I just, I-" he sighed once more "It doesn't matter" he said and turned again, Renesmee grabbed his hand stopping him "whatever it is Jake, I'm your best friend, you know you can tell me! Please Jake, say it, please!" she begged,

Jake shook his head, "I can't, I just can't Nessie, please" he told her and hugged her, holding her in his arms "I can't hurt you, please Renesmee, you're happy, I can see that, so please, don't let me ruin it!" he told her and kissed her head once more as a tear fell from his eye "Renesmee Cullen, you'll always be my best friend!" he whispered into her bright brunette hair before going off into the forest to do his patrol, leaving Renesmee to stand there stiff with fright and shock and terror at what had just happened.

Didn't he love her? Was that what he was saying? He loved her, but didn't want to hurt her by saying that whilst she was 'happy' with John-James? All these thoughts kept spinning threw her mind, all of it was just too much to process, her head couldn't take all of this in, and so Renesmee just fainted.

Meanwhile John was running about, trying to find Renesmee, who was in the forest unconscious, he asked person after person over and over again trying to find her, but he couldn't. Until one guest told him she'd ran out after Jake, John ran towards the forest to find her laid on the floor unconscious. "Renesmee, Renesmee!" he said holding her in his arms trying to get her awake, but she didn't, she just lay there. "Help me, SOMEBODY HELP HER!" he begged holding her as she was asleep.

Jacob heard this cry for help and he phased running back towards the voices to find Nessie in Johns arms, the sight he never wanted to see again, but he swallowed his pride and walked over picking her up in his arms "come on, we'll take her back to the house and get everyone to go, then I'll call her grandfather and he'll be able to help her. Don't worry John, I'll make sure she's OK!" he promised as he walked. John just sighed "Yeah, I know you will Jake, because I see the way you look at her. The way you look into her eyes, you like her don't you Jake?" He said looking up at him slightly. Jake just tried to ignore him as best as he could. _'Yes, I do, but you're with her, and I won't have a chance with her!'_ he thought. John sighed "You deserve her more than I do," he said "when she wakes up, I'm going to finish with her, you need her Jake, she needs you, I know she likes you, she talks about you all the time! She's yours" he said and started to walk home.

Jake just closed his eyes sighing silently as his heart sank, not because he was heart broken, but because he knew how upset Renesmee would be, when John-James broke up with her. Jacob got back to the house laying her on the coach and announced "OK everyone, I need to call Carlisle back to help her so can you lot collect up the rubbish and stuff and leave please? We don't want Renesmee getting into trouble now do we?" he said picking up the beer cans and the rest with a few of the others. But a load of the guests left apart from the pack, Amy, Claire and Jasmine, who helped Jake clear up. When it was all back to normal Jake sighed "OK thanks girls, I think you should go, thank you though!" The girls nodded. Jasmine smiled "you're welcome" she said and kissed his cheek. Jake rolled his eyes and walked to the phone as they left and the pack looked over Renesmee as Jake made the worried phone call to her granddad.

Carlisle came back in the car looking over his beloved granddaughter checking her heartbeat and breathing and pulse. "What happened Jacob?" he asked concerned "ugh, I, really don't know, exactly, I walked out of the house and she followed and asked what was wrong but, I couldn't tell her because I don't want to upset her Carlisle. I don't want to make her decide, ever, and she seemed a little scared. So I hugged her and went on patrol then, I heard John-James, her boyfriend, I heard him Call out for help, so I phased back and ran to him, where he held her in his arms, unconscious, she wouldn't wake up so I just carried her back. Carlisle nodded his head "OK Jake, can you take her up to my office and lay her on the hospital bed please?" he asked. Jake did as he was asked holding her in his arms looking down at her beautiful face as he walked up the stairs and whispered, when he was out of ear shot "I'm so sorry!" Carlisle looked at the rest of the pack "can you get John-James to come here please? I want to know exactly what's going on here!" he said, so the pack went out searching for him. Jake just sat on the chair with his head in his hands "Renesmee I wish I could tell you exactly how much you mean to me, you're my imprint, the one that completes my life, the one I love, I can hardly leave you, I just wish you knew. Seeing you with him breaks my heart! I wish you could really know!" he sighed and rubbed his forehead in devastation. Carlisle stood in the doorway and heard exactly what Jake had said without him even noticing. Now he _had _to do _something!_ He knew his granddaughter would be in good hands with Jake, so, maybe they would be OK with each other.

Seth grabbed John-James's arm sighing "Come with me, Dr Cullen wants a word with you!" he said as John gulped and walked back to the house. Carlisle walked down the stairs and saw him smiling slightly "Ah, John-James, so you're my grand-daughters boyfriend!" he said walking to him "Come, we must talk!" he said leading him into the dining room sitting at the head of the table, "sit!" he told him as John sat near him a little worried, not saying a word. Carlisle sighed again "I want to know exactly what happened to my Grand-daughter!" he said calmly, so John set about explaining about the party and everything. The pack sat in the living room listening in.

The next morning Nessie woke up squinting her eyes, blinking several times before sitting up looking around and seeing Jake in the chair. "J-Jake?" she whispered. Jacob looked up and smiled softly "Renesmee!" he breathed. Nessie smiled as Jake leaned forward kissing her forehead softly but then sighed handing her, her mobile "John made me promise to make you call him when you woke up!" he said. Renesmee gulped and took it sighing before calling him, rolling her eyes. John bit his lip and answered, "Renesmee, you're awake!" he sighed.

Nessie rolled her eyes "Obviously, look, it's not working out, it's over!" she told him and hung up. Jake sat there amazed and in awe. His mouth gaped open and he looked at her shocked. Nessie giggled and smiled leaning over towards him. Jake cleared his throat "w-w-why?" he asked.

Nessie cupped his cheek smiling "Because he's not my true love!" she told him and kissed his lips softly, closing her eyes.

Jake hugged her tightly, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and kissing her harder and more meaningfully.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six…..x**

The next morning Renesmee was so happy that she woke up with the biggest smile on her face, she sat up and stretched her arms yawning and sighed happily. Nessie got out of bed and got dressed grinning. She dressed in a white crinkled dress with the silhouettes of flowers printed in gold. It had a thin gold ribbon around her waist and showed off her figure well. She let her hair down as the ringlets curled around her face flatteringly.

Nessie walked down the stairs and smiled at her family "Morning!" she chimed. Bella smiled proudly "Good morning my Princess, did you sleep well?" she asked as she kissed her forehead. Nessie nodded and smiled "Perfectly" she told her grinning softly.

Bella nodded "Anything to do with Jacob?" she asked with a huge smile.

Nessie's smile faded and her eyes widened "Huh?" she asked, "Why would he have anything to do with my sleeping?" she chuckled nervously

"Oh, only because he was incredibly thrilled when he left last night" she told her happily. Edward had read Jacobs thoughts and Jacob had been incredibly smitten after the night's events.

Nessie gulped "Oh" she said and looked down, scared that her father was annoyed with what had happened, as Edward was incredibly protective over his daughter.

Edward stood up smiling and put his hand on Renesmee's shoulder "My dearest daughter, don't worry about being with Jake, if I'm holding you back then just ignore me because darling, I just want you to be happy" he told her as Renesmee looked up "Really?" she asked shocked "so you wouldn't mind if, me and Jake went into a relationship?" she asked anticipating his response. Edward nodded "I just want you to be happy" he told her and kissed her forehead again "Just make sure he treats you right" he told her.

Nessie nodded "I will daddy, thank you so much!" she squealed and wrapped her arms around him excitedly. Renesmee then went to grab a drink and ran to the door "I'm going to see Jacob" she called before running out to see him. Renesmee ran over to la Push, since the treaty was called off because Jacob had imprinted on her, so she knocked on Jacobs door, making sure that her hair was OK. But instead of the tall, dark, handsome man answering the door, it was his father. "Oh, Billy, h-hello!" she said stammering and blushed bright red, just like her mother used to.

Billy grinned "Like mother like daughter" he grinned "Come in Renesmee" he greeted and wheeled back a little to allow her in. Ness stepped in and asked "so, is Jacob home?" she asked. Billy shook his head "I'm sorry Nessie but he's gone out, he's at the park if you want to see him.

Nessie nodded grinning "OK, thanks Billy" she said and walked out happily, running towards the park, she walked up the path and smiled seeing Jake on the bench but then saw some girl next to him. Her smile faded slightly and she walked a little slower, hiding.

Her smiles faded again as she saw the girl lean in and kiss Jake, on the lips, with passion. Renesmee gasped and her eyes welled up. She couldn't stay there and watch, it broke her heart. Renesmee ran back towards the forest, slid down so she sat by a tree and hugged her knees as she cried.

But Jacob hadn't seen or heard Renesmee so he didn't know. He pushed the girl away, explaining that he didn't want this and that she shouldn't have made a move.

Jake walked away and walked up to the forest when he came across her scent "Renesmee" he called. She shivered at his voice "GO AWAY!" she shouted at him. Jake froze "Ness? What's wrong?" he asked walking towards her "Just, just GO AWAY!" she shouted again as she broke into tears. Jake ran towards her and hugged her gently "Nessie what's the matter?" Nessie pushed him away "you" she sobbed "I saw you kissing that girl in the park, you don't even love me do you?" she cried with a broken heart.

Jake backed away "You really think that Nessie, if you stayed a bit longer you'd have seen me push her away and tell her that she shouldn't have made a move, because I didn't want to be with her!" Jake looked down "Renesmee, I love you, I'd never want to hurt you" he said and looked up again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven…..x**

Renesmee sighed "OK" she said and wiped her eyes. "I guess I can believe you" she said and held his hand "It just hurt to watch, after everything that was said last night."

Jake nodded "I know, and that's why I wish you'd never seen it. I didn't want to hurt you, I _was_ going to tell you, I don't want any secrets between us Renesmee."

She smiled lovingly "Thank you Jacob, you really are my best friend in the whole wide world" she said and leaned in to kiss his cheek. Jacob smiled and hugged her lovingly around the waist, smiling down into her beautiful sparkling eyes.

"I did warn Carlisle" Aro said turning to Demetri after seeing the vision, showing Renesmee and Jacobs' lives collaborating together with a great bond "what do you suggest we do?" Demetri asked after a short moment of wondering what danger their future could cause to the rest of the vampire world. Aro paused, thinking, then replied "we wait, if they become a problem, then we move!"

Demetri sighed slightly "but don't you remember? That ancient law concerning werewolves and vampires?" he asked

Aro nodded "Of course I do, and I am concerned about that. I'm just trying to think of a plan in case things do get a little to, intimate" he said rounding off his words with a slight raise of his eyebrow, making his smile look slightly evil.

The Volturi Coven where very concerned about Renesmee and Jacobs relationship, not because of the threat of creating, what seemed to them like an uncontrollable monster for a baby, but because they feared the loss of their regal position. This was because of the ancient law that was made by the Volturi's superior.

The Volturi's hated this law as it was one that could not be ignored or erased. The law was created when the ancestor, Aro's 'elder sister' Rebecca was in great power, she had befriended and secretly fallen in love with a werewolf. But once the rest of the coven had found out they were not sympathetic towards the situation. They told her that she had let her guard down, they looked down at her and tracked down the werewolf that she had set her heart upon, wanting the live the rest of her life with, and killed him, brutally, leaving her heartbroken and weak. So behind the Covens back she created the law, the invincible law, to get her own back at the rest of the Coven. It stated _"Whoever of Vampire form is the first to bravely step forth and admit to falling in love with a werewolf/shape-shifter and starts a life with them, creating an offspring together shall be awarded, with full regal control of the vampire world, replacing the Volturi." _She made this just before she stripped herself of her life, so that she wouldn't have to live without her true love_. _And because she was in such power, this law would never be replaced with one greater that would outlaw this. And because Aro had never forgiven himself for causing such distress to his beloved sister he wouldn't disrespect her last request, even if it was a law that would strip him of his regal title.

Years passed, they got closer with time, having meals out to fancy restaurants, taking holidays together, walking along the beach whilst holding hands. Everything they did went perfectly and with ease as Jacob and Renesmee had been friends since she had been born. Jacob had arranged a table at Renesmee's' favorite restaurant for her 19th birthday. It was a relatively new one that had opened up in Phoenix a year ago. He told her to meet her there in her favorite dress at 8pm.

She thought this was a little strange but she trusted him never the less so asked no questions. So that night, after a very long and tiring day at work, without seeing Jacob at all she was very eager to see him, she came home, greeted her family then went upstairs to get sorted, curling her hair, sorting her make up, then put on the dark blue silk dress that made her look gorgeous and put on her black stilettos. Renesmee grabbed her clutch bag then walked out to the taxi she had called and went off to meet Jacob.

When she arrived outside the big fancy restaurant with white fairy lights dangling from the roof and big glass double doors she walked inside asking for the table that reserved for her and Jacob, she was led over to the table where Jacob was waiting in his tux. He looked up and smiled widely at Renesmee. She just looked at him and smiled the same "Hey" she greeted as she sat down with him. "Hi Nessie, Happy 19th Birthday" Jacob said and kissed her cheek. Renesemee just blushed "Thank you Jacob" she said and held his hand happily. "So, how was work?" he asked looking into her eyes. Nessie sighed softly tilting her head to one side "Oh, same old same old, Tia turning her nose up at me whilst she continues to suck up to my boss" she told him. But then smiled "But, Jake, you know that design I did, that one shoulder dress with the blue flowers?" she asked. Jacob nodded. "well..." she smiled widely "My boss liked it, she really really liked it" she told him "She wants to make the dress straight away and she wants it featured in the spring catalog" she told him happily

Jacob smirked and hugged her "oh Nessie that's BRILLIANT" He told her and kissed her lips "Congratulations," Renesmee kissed and hugged him back "Thank you Jake" she told him.

The waitress then came over with the menus and she scanned down the neatly displayed list of courses. She chose hers and told the waitress.

Once they'd eaten and started on their glasses of champagne the conversation stirred to the house that they both wanted to have built for them, this was going to be Edward and Bella's present for both Jake and Nessies' birthdays. "So, four bedrooms yeah? What did you want your garage to be like?" she asked him, Jake nodded "Em, I need it quite wide and I'd like a work bench and stuff like that" he told her. Nessie nodded "OK I'll pass it along" she told him smiling "I can't wait to move in with you Jake" she told him smiling and held his hand "I love you" she told him. Jacob smiled "I can't wait to move in with you either, you mean the world to me, I can't live without you Nessie" he told her and kissed her cheek "And that's why I want to ask you something..." he said standing up. Nessies' eyes widened "yes, ask... away" she smiled a little nervous about the question. Jacob then got on one knee and smirked "Renesmee, will you marry me?" he asked holding out the Sapphire and Diamond ring that his mother was given when her and Billy got engaged. Renesmee gasped and put her hand to her mouth "Oh... Jake" she smiled and ran her fingers through her hair, she was so shocked "Of course I will Jacob" she told him "Yes, YES! YES YES YES!" she said almost screaming and wrapped her arms around him excitedly "I love you Jacob" she said stroking his face. Jake smiled widely as she got excited and shocked, he loved making her happy, but when she agreed, he felt brilliant, his soul mate was now accepting the offer to marry him, to be with him forever, he couldn't be happier! "I love you too Renesmee, I promise to always love you!" he told her and kissed her romantically


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8...x**

Renesmee ran through the front door to the Cullen's residence, whilst Jacob trailed after her with his car keys in his hands, screaming for her parents to tell them the spectacular news, although Edward already knew "MOM, DAD, GRANDMA, GRANDPA, EVERYONE, _I have something to tell you!" _she shouted, almost singing at the end, the family all appeared out of nowhere, as if they were hiding and just appearing to shoot them. They all sat on the sofa ready to listen. Renesmee sat in the arm chair whilst Jake sat on the Arm, with his arms around Nessie. Renesmee grinned widely and chuckled "em, well, Jake proposed to me tonight" she said showing the ring to everyone "and, well, of course I said yes" she told them happily. Everyone gasped and congratulated them, whilst Alice, Edward and Carlisle stood there stunned as they had all had time to get used to the idea, as Edward has read Alice's' mind seeing her vision, he had also read Carlisles mind, where he thought of what Aro's warnings were. Whilst Alice and Carlisle knew the future, there was no hiding it from Edward, after a while they all came round to showing their emotions and congratulated them also.

The rest of the family sat with them talking over plans, Alice joined in explaining to Renesmee what she had already organized and what shops she was planning to take her to. Whilst Edward and Carlisle had walked off out of ear shot discussing Aro's warning. Edward sighed and sat on a long log which had thick tangled ivy strangling it. "But Carlisle, she's so happy, we can't stop Jacob and her from getting married, they'll just sneak off and do it behind our backs, it's like they're destined to be together, what can we do?" he asked slightly agitated. Carlisle shrugged "I don't think there's much we can do Edward" he told him "but I'm not stopping them doing anything" he told his son. "But if and when they have children of their own we must control them" Carlisle explained. Edward just nodded and kept his head down. He hated the fact that his daughter couldn't legally be happy. "There must be some reason other than the children that they don't want Renesmee and Jake to be together, they know we can control newborns, Renesmee didn't harm a single thing that couldn't heal itself!" Edward argued in distress. Carlisle nodded and sat beside his putting a comforting arm around him "I know son, and I've been thinking the same thing, we must find this out" he told him and sat thinking.

Renesmee laughed going into conversation with her mother, grandma and aunties whilst Jasper and Emmett sat debating between themselves. Jake then looked around noticing that Carlisle and Edward had gone. Jake sat up then looked to Ness "I'll be back in a minute OK?" he told her. Nessie nodded smiling as Jake lent down to kiss her cheek. He then headed outside seeing Edward shaking his head looking down "Hey, what's the problem?" he asked a little concerned.

Edward looked up and sighed "Oh, nothing important" he lied and gulped. Jacob sighed and stood in front of him "Edward, look, I know it's a bit of a shock but, I'll make it my mission to always be there when she needs me, even more than I am now, OK? I'll always be faithful to her and I promise you that I'll look after her OK?" Jake admitted from the bottom of his heart. Edward stood up with his hands balled into fists. "You think I don't already know that you mutt?" he spat through his teeth "It's not that that I'm annoyed about!" he growled. Jake stepped back a little and put his hands up "Whoa, Edward what, what is it then?" he asked. Edward looked down and bit his lip "I'm sorry Jacob but, The Volturi are against yours and Renesmee's relationship" he told him. Jake looked at him and chuckled "That part was obvious from the beginning" he laughed. Edward looked up and growled a little "Jake, they told Carlisle to stop you two from getting together, and that if you have kids that we have to control them or..." Edward looked down with pained eyes. Jacob gasped "O-or what?" he asked. Carlisle looked at them or sighed "Or they will, Aros' words were 'If they go on a rampage, trust me Carlisle! _We will not show remorse_!' and Jake, he wasn't joking" Carlisle said a little agitated. Jacob looked down with wide eyes, he didn't realize that there would be all these complications, he thought that most of the big ones were over now, but obviously not. "I thought that everything was going to be fine, why can't me and Nessie just be happy?" he sighed punching a tree.

Hearing the crack of a tree branch Nessie ran outside "Jake, what's the matter?" she asked worriedly but calmly. Jake sighed shaking his head mumbling "I can't bare to tell her, please" he begged turning his back, he couldn't bare to see her face when she was told that people wanted to keep them apart. "w-w-what's going on?" she asked shaking. Carlisle walked to her and held her hand "Ness, darling, Aro came to see me a few years ago and asked me to keep you from Jacob, of course, I took no notice of that but said that if things got more serious, as in, marriage and newborns, if they were 'out of control' they'd, show, no mercy. And em, well, they don't like the idea of you and Jake, being, together" Carlisle explained. Ness, gulped and looked down in pain, her heart broke and she just screwed her face up as tears ran down her face, she took a sharp breath in and ran back into the house and up to her room slamming the door and crying into her pillow whilst laying on her bed. _'How DARE the Volturi try to control my life!' _shethought.

Jacobs face screwed up as he heard her cry, his heart was breaking also, now he hated the Volturi even more than before, he turned around and sighed "This day, her 19th, the day we get engaged, it was supposed to be brilliant, and now..." he shook his head and sighed walking into the house.

Nessie was still sobbing on her bed when Jake knocked on her door "Ness" he called before walking in. She sat up and wiped her eyes "Jake" she whispered. He sighed softly and walked to her and sat on the bed holding her in his arms. "Ssh, look, we wont take any notice of them, this is our life, we aren't going to be controlled OK?" he said. Nessie nodded and sniffed again holding him tight to her chest "I love you Jake" she whispered. Jacob smiled widely and kissed her forehead "I love you too Nessie, more than anything" he whispered and held her hand and bent down kissing his mothers ring "You know, Mum would have loved you" he told her and smiled up at her. Nessie smiled and held his cheek looking into his dark eyes "she'd be so proud of you Jake, I'm sure she's proud to call you her son!" she told him before kissing his lips lovingly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine...x

The Volturi were not amused at all. Seeing that Carlisle had explained their threat and they had not been deterred from their previous plans. "Do they not understand what danger they are putting this whole world in? They could expose our secret!" Jane spat out at the meeting. "Calm, Jane" soothed Corin. "I'm sure Carlisle knows what he is doing!" she said hoping that she was right, for over the years she had been watching their antics very closely, seeing that the family meant no harm. "ENOUGH" Cacius shouted "Aro wants this stopped, and this is what we will do! Chelsea, use your power to find what it is that bonds Renesmee and Jacob so tightly to each other. Renata, you go also, protect Chelsea with your power, we must infiltrate this relationship!" Cacius said sternly, hoping to be able to make a difference and help protect there vampire world.

Months passed and everyday Jake would go to his pack, meet with them and make sure that no vampire had passed the border line. Then he would go back to see his Renesmee, his fiancé, his imprint and kiss her, so passionately, so to remind her that he loved her with all his heart, just incase she forgot just for a split second that he did. They both knew that being together was putting the vampire world at stake, but they didn't care, after all, they thought that the Volturi just didn't agree with a Vampire - Shape shifter relationship, as the child they could create could be uncontrollable. But they knew that they had controlled a human vampire baby, so a shape shifter - vampire baby would not be that much harder.

On this particular day Nessie was rather nervous, she wasn't feeling her usual, perky self. Jacob was out with the pack, patrolling as normal. It was only a few days before their wedding and everyone was happy and excited; this day would go down in history, as a day in which showed the vampire race that they do not have to sacrifice love for the Volturi clan. Ness was proud of this, but she felt so strange. "I'm going out for a bit" she called out and grabbed the keys to her Porsche and jumped in, driving down out of town, a few towns away in fact, so she wouldn't be recognized. Renesmee eventually pulled up outside the pharmacy and walked in, straight up to the counter "em, could I have six pregnancy tests please?" she asked and pulled her purse out, shaking a little, knowing that the answer on the tests was most probably positive, and she really needn't spend all this money on six expensive sticks. After her and Jacobs' hot, steamy, passionate night in the middle of the abandoned forest she really didn't stand a chance of not being pregnant.

"Of course" said the Pharmacist smiling kindly at Renesmee, she seemed the type that would smile kindly and respectfully to your face and then bitch about you behind your back, the moment you were out of earshot.

"Thank you" Renesmee said and put them in her bag immediately as the Pharmacist punched the numbers into her register and looked at her saying "That'll be twenty pounds please." Renesmee raised her eyebrow to that remark "twenty pounds?" she asked curiously "Are you sure? I only picked up six!" she told her a little shocked. She looked at her unsure then typed it in again "Oh, I'm sorry, no It's eighteen pounds" she exclaimed. Renesmee nodded and handed over two of her crisp notes, a ten and a five pound note, in pristine condition, along with shiny, almost new looking two pound and one pound coins. "Thanks" she mumbled and put her purse away then grabbed the bag and turned, walking to the door, as she did so the pharmacist walked back to the back room, thinking Nessie would never hear her. "Gosh, a little hormonal that one! Still on her toes though, nearly got two extra quid off her!" she sighed. Ness rolled her eyes and walked out of the shop and into her car, hiding the bag in her coat pocket.

Once she was back home, she walked in, putting her keys on the table. Nobody was home! She walked upstairs, locking herself in the bathroom and began to take the tests. As she waited for each one to develop she sat down, breathing raggedly. Thoughts entered her mind 'What if I am pregnant? Will Jake approve? What will the Volturi do? I'll put everyone in danger! I can't have a child! I'd never be able to look after it properly!' Suddenly she remembered that one of the tests would be done now. She stood up and picked it up, looking at it closely, it read: Positive. She picked up the next one: Positive also. "Oh god" said with a deep sad voice. Her heart felt like it had jumped into her throat. She picked up another: Negative. "What?" she said a little surprised, but slightly relieved. Another was ready now; she picked it up, just like the others and looked: Positive. Those feelings of relief had disappeared once again now. Ness was so scared right at that moment, she had two tests to go now "Please…" she begged, although, she wasn't too sure what she was begging for, negativity or positivity. Like a kid, snatching candy, she grabbed the other two, her eyes darting around, looking for the results: Positive, and Positive. "Oh" she breathed and dropped the tests, sitting on the bathroom floor in shock. She didn't know what to do or say. She just thought of Jake, and the rest of the families' reactions. She knew they'd be pleased, but, apart of her knew they'd be afraid of the Volturi's reaction, and of course, other Vampire Clans reactions.

After a while she picked up the tests and put them back in the bag and washed her hands and face, looking in the mirror, calming herself down again. She walked out, grabbed her keys and went back in her deep blue Porsche, driving out towards the border of Mexico, where she knew there was a forest. Ness got out, grabbing the bag and her lighter closing the door and locking up; she put her keys in her pocket and started collecting various dry twigs.

Once she had a large pile she grabbed the lighter setting fire to them, throwing more twigs on it, trying to make it a bigger fire. Tears filled her eyes as she threw the first test into the fire. She sat on the floor, trying hard not to sob. Suddenly a hand was placed on her shoulder, as soon as the hand touched her shoulder she turned and gasped, but saw it was Alice, smiling supportively, Alice knelt down with her niece and picked up one of the tests and threw it on the fire also. "It's alright Renesmee, we'll all support you ok?" she told her and took her hand. "In your own time" she told her. Renesmee smiled "Thank you" she said and hugged her tight "I just don't know how to tell everyone, and, obviously, as soon as Dad sees me he'll know!" she sighed. Alice shrugged "He'll get angry at first, you know, usual 'I'll kill you Jake!' type of thing!" she said doing an impression of Edwards rage filled rant, at which Nessie giggled at. "But you're giving him an amazing gift Ness, how could he stay mad at that?" she reminded her smiling. Ness nodded and stood up and looked into the roaring fire "Now I know I'm not alone!" she told her self and threw the rest of the tests into the fire, watching them melt away into nothing. As the fire calmed into ashes she and Alice went back into the car and drove back to the house, both feeling calmer, that both were contented in the fact that they knew, they had each other to count on.

Jake was sat on the sofa with his head in his hands; the rest looked up with relieved looks on their faces as they saw Renesmee enter. She put the keys back on the table as she did earlier that day. "What?" she asked worriedly. "What's the matter?" she asked. Jake looked up, now knowing that her voice and her scent was not another hallucination and ran towards her hugging her tight, but not painful, and spun her around, threading his hands in her soft shiny hair. "I thought you'd run off, or were captured" he whispered. "Seth noticed your scent by the border and we didn't know why, but we saw Alice and she said that she was going to get you" he told her with a panicked voice. Ness just stood there hugging him back, stumped for words "I-I-I'm sorry, I just, I needed space to think" she told him "somewhere out of the way." "I never meant to upset you!" she said looking into his deep brown eyes "I love you, I'm sorry" she said and kissed his lips. He nodded "It's ok, I understand, I just thought I'd lost you!" he told her and kissed her back "I love you too."

Later that night Renesmee got out of bed, leaving Jake there in his deep sleep, slipped into her dressing gown she walked down to see Alice and Jasper curled up on the sofa. "Aunt Alice?" she asked. Alice looked up and smiled "Hello Renesmee" she greeted "Can I speak to you? Please?" Nessie asked and walked into the moonlit garden, out of ear shot "Why didn't you say something to Jake? When you said you were going to speak to me? If you knew that all I was doing was burning the tests then why didn't you just tell him I was ok?" she asked in a tone which held a slight bitterness to it. Alice sighed and shook her head "I'm sorry Nessie, I just, I didn't know what to say! I had to hold myself back from hugging him and congratulating him. I had to hold my tongue, to stop myself from telling him!" she told her, almost singing the last part. "After all, it's your news to report!" she shrugged. "What news?" asked a deep, booming voice. Nessie gulped and turned toward the voice, her heart pumping violently through her chest. It was Emmett. Nessie sighed, part of this sigh was filled with relief, and the other was fright, anticipation, wondering about his reaction towards it all. Alice shook her head walking towards him "Never you mind Emmett! Off you go _nosey!_ It's none of your business" she chimed ushering him back inside the house and closing the door. Emmett didn't really protest as he knew it was a lost cause anyway! Renesmee sat on the grass hugging her stomach, looking down. Alice walked over, placing a supportive arm around her "What's the matter darling?" she asked comfortingly. Nessie sighed "How am I going to tell Jake?" she exclaimed in a strained voice. Alice sighed "All I know is that you will. And I better tell you now, everyone will support you! It takes time, because they find it hard to get their head around the matter, and in Edwards opinion you to were supposed to be married first, but they will love you all for it." She promised.

As Alice and Renesmee talked, Jake rolled over a little to put his arm around his fiancée but awoke to find himself alone in his bed. "Ness?" he called out with a hint of panic in his husky, sleepy voice. He rolled out of bed and walked down the stairs to see Ness and Alice sat out in the garden, raising an eyebrow he headed for the door. "I would be careful if I was you!" a challenging voice called from the sofa. "What?" Jake demanded turning towards the source. "Yeah… I walked out to join the conversation and I was slapped on the wrist and told to go away! So, yeah… I'd be careful!" he warned without even turning to speak to him, his bulging back facing Jake. "Well she's my imprint and it's my duty to protect her!" he told himself and walked carefully towards the two girls.

"Alice, what if he doesn't want a baby? What, What if, I'm not a good mother? I've heard of people having babies of there own and never bonding with them? I can't be one of those mothers!" she panicked. Jacob froze as he heard that. 'She really thinks that? I'd love a family with her, and she'd be the perfect mother!' Jacob thought. Alice took a sharp breath in as suddenly her visions of the future clouded and slowly faded into nothing, slowly she turned to see a startled Jake stood behind them, staring into deep space. Alice bit her lip, staring at him as Ness turned to see her fiancé.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten...x

"Jake?" she whispered in surprise "a-are you ok?" she questioned in concern. Jake still stood, stunned, he couldn't say anything, he tried to speak but words just weren't coming out, all that he could conjure up was some odd sounds like "eeerrrrrrr, aaaayyyeeee, eeeehhhh." Renesmee turned to Alice in slight concern and stood up carefully as she rubbed the top of Jakes arms supportively as she said "Come on, lets go to the dining room and sit you down." Renesmee suggested as she ushered him into the house and into the dining room, before she closed the door she turned to Alice and flashed her Aunt a panicked cry for help. Ness wasn't sure what he had heard and was therefore worried as to what he knew. Closing the door and turning to Jake Ness smiled a little "what's going on Jake?" she asked gently, leaning against the pure white wall. Jake swallowed and turned to her "shouldn't I be asking you that?" he asked confronting her, his head bowed, feeling ashamed. "I roll over to hug you, and you've gone," he started, looking up to see her. "I come down the stairs to find you in the garden talking to Alice and Emmett tells me to watch out, 'cuz he got ushered away when he came to join your conversation, so clearly you two were talking about something confidential. You've been acting odd, Ness, I'm worried about you!" Walking over to her and taking her hand he looked deep into her eyes. "And as for you being worried about me not wanting a baby…. Well… I'd love to create a family with you! You'd be the most perfect mother in the world!" he promised her. Ness smiled a little and bit her lip. "You really think so?" she asked.

"I know so!" he promised her "Now then, what's been going on? Why are you acting so odd?" Pausing a little Nessie took a breath in and sighed a bit. "Well, you know you said you want to start a family with me?" she asked smiling a bit. He nodded slowly. "Well, that time has come, I'm pregnant!" she told him. Jakes mouth curved into a wide smile "really?" he breathed. Renesmee nodded "yup!" she chimed and sighed happily "You don't know how happy I am to see that you're ok with all of this!" she admitted with a lump in her throat. "I found out this morning, I got the tests, they confirmed it and I burnt them, so that I could break the news instead. Alice found out because of her power and that's why I confided in her!" she admitted. Jake picked her up and spun her dainty little body around in a circle and hugged her "Stop panicking!" he hushed and kissed her little nose, leaning his forehead against hers as he looking lovingly into her eyes "I'm gunna be a daddy!" he whispered smiling. Ness smiled back "And I'm going to be a mom!" she sang.

The door opened and a rather gob smacked Edward and Bella walked in "Pregnant…" Bella asked quietly. "My baby's… pregnant?"

Edward narrowed his eyes "You couldn't even stand a few more days, you couldn't wait, could you?" he snarled. "You just couldn't control yourself. I trusted you and you betrayed me! You make me sick! HOW DARE YOU! You didn't even bother to be safe either!" He growled.

Nessie breathed raggedly and stood in front of Jake to protect him "Daddy please… don't!" she begged "Please don't!" she frowned.

"You make me sick… you manky mutt!" Edward hissed once more.

Alice, who was already stood at the other exit from the room, with the door open smiled "Come on!" she ushered; Nessie gulped and took a hold of Jakes hand pulling him out of the room. His breathing started to become less controlled and Nessie paused, "Jake?" she asked concerned. His body began to shake a little "Oh god, Jake, please NO!" she begged holding his arm. Alice gasped "NESSIE, NO LET GO!" she ordered.

Bella looked up and gasped "NESS!" she squealed, scared for the safety of her only daughter. With a howl Jake transformed into a wolf, misjudging his own size and the space between him and Nessie, his back legs kicked almost like a bucking horse and sent ness flying into Alice with a few scratches from his razor sharp claws. She squealed a little and cowered into Alice as she saw that Jake had now started attacking an enraged Edward. Tears streamed down her face and she ran from the room into the forest. This was the first time Jake had ever physically hurt her, apart from the obvious. She found the big oak tree that she had sat by when she had thought Jake had made a move on one girl, making Nessie jealous. She scurried up it like an agile little squirrel, sat on a branch and cried into her knees, before looking at the scratches on her arm, watching the blood trickle down her pale white skin.

Alice and Bella exchanged shocked glances as they then dived in to separate the two quarreling creatures "STOP IT YOU TWO!" Bella snapped abruptly.

"Yeah, you've only made things worse!" Alice snarled glaring at them both.

"Where's Ness?" Edward asked panicked.

"She's run off!" Alice snapped. "I don't blame her too! You've acted like a bunch of animals! No wonder she was scared to tell you lot!" Jake rolled his eyes before walking outside to transform back to his human born state and get himself dressed appropriately before walking back in. "And for everybody's information, we where taking precautions, we were very careful! She took the pill like clockwork! And I was using condoms. It's just something went wrong somewhere!" he sighed. "But, I'm happy, because she is, and she is glowing! She's more beautiful then I have ever seen her before and I didn't think that would ever be possible. And unless she isn't ready, then I will be keeping the baby, and I will be a brilliant father. AND NOBODY WILL EVER STOP ME!" he declared before running off, transforming once more and following the scent of his beloved into the forest.

Nessie sobbed into her knees, letting the little drops run down her cheek, leaving trails behind. Jake found her, and howled a little towards her. Nessie gasped and looked down to see him sat there. She gulped and looked at the blood and hid it from his view with her hand, but she was too late and he had saw. Ness looked at his eyes, seeing a familiar look of shock and guilt. She sighed and jumped down and made her way towards him. "Jake…" she started but he turned away. "Jake please!" she begged. He stood up and walked a few paces away from her. Ness sniffed a little "Look, it's not the scratch I'm upset about, it's the fact that you and dad were fighting. YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT UPSETS ME!" she argued and sighed turning her back on him. Jake frowned and turned walking to her, nudging her leg with his nose. Ness sighed and walked away from him. "IF YOU'RE NOT GUNNA SPEAK NEITHER AM I!" she shouted and stormed off back to the house, ignoring everyone and walking up to the bedroom locking the door.

Jacob shook his head frowning and ran back to the house transforming and changing before running up to the bedroom, trying the door handle and then knocking frantically when he couldn't enter "Nessie c'mon! Let me in! I'm so sorry!" he pleaded. "NO!" She screamed. She ran around shoving a load of Jakes belongings into an old hiking ruck sack. "Renesmee please, I just…" Ness opened the door and slammed the ruck sack into his chest "You are NOT sleeping in this house!" she told him and slammed the door shut once more, locking it again. "Nessie please" he begged for the final time. "JUST GO AWAY!" she screamed again. Jake bit his lip and walked down the stairs with a huge pain in his chest. Alice ran over to him grabbing his arm "What happened?" she asked. "She hates me. And, I think I hurt her!" he choked. Alice sighed "sit down!" the petite little figure led him over to the sofa and looked at him. "Did she kick you out?" Alice asked. Jake sighed "What is this, an interrogation?" he snapped. Alice rolled her eyes with a little smirk "I'll take that as a yes!" she giggled. Jake leant forward shaking a little as he twiddled his thumbs. "What if she doesn't forgive me? What if we have to call of the wedding?" he asked as tears formed in his eyes.

Meanwhile Renesmee got dressed and ready for bed. She grabbed one of Jacobs's old tops, threw on an old pair of PJ bottoms and hit the light switch curling up in the bed. She struggled to sleep knowing that her relationship had hit a new low.

Renesmee woke up early morning and walked to the thin, full length, silver framed mirror, looking at her little bump. She threw on a floral maxi dress and heels, pulling a brush threw her hair she then hauled it into a messy bun, then delicately dabbed the concealer over her dark circles, glided her eyeliner over her eyelids and the mascara over her eyelashes. She winced a little at the sting in her arm but just ignore it walking down the stairs, carefully placing each footstep on each step, upon seeing Jacob she growled "You're supposed to be gone by now!" she snarled. Alice sighed "Ness, he's sorry, c'mon. HE LOVES YOU! He spent the night on the sofa." she explained. Nessie looked to Jake and bit her lip "You hurt me so much Jacob!" Jake stood and sniffed "I'm so sorry" he whispered trying not to cry. Ness smiled a little and hugged him tightly whispering "It's ok Jakey!" she whispered back and kissed his cheek. Jake hugged her back, sobbing a little into her hair. Nessie frowned and rubbed his back "Don't cry!" she whispered "We're having a baby! It's a good thing!" she reminded him, pulling his head up to see her as she kissed his lips softly "C'mon!" she nudged him gently, pulling him towards kitchen, he sat down as she began to pull out the ingredients for his favourite fry up. Jake watched and sighed solemnly "How did I get you? I really don't deserve you Nessie!" he admitted. Renesmee turned and sighed in annoyance, walking towards him "Jake! How many times do we have to go through this? It was fate! We have been brought together, and I'm sure as hell glad of it. I love you!" Nessie assured him before kissing his cheek lovingly then turning once more and assembling the meal.

Meanwhile the family had assembled in the living room. Bella sat, stone dead, not moving a muscle, she just stared at the curry stain on the navy blue carpet. Jacob had been careless and spilt it a few weeks back when he and Ness had decided to order a take away. Esme had been a little agitated at first but soon forgave him. "Jacob! Renesmee!" a fatherly voice boomed throughout the house. "Come here!" Edward ordered. Ness gulped, clutched her stomach walking into the room, with Jakes arms around her they stood in the doorway, anxious as to what this was about. "Yes?" Jake asked a little shifty. "Isn't it about time you broke the news?" Edward demanded. Ness looked down ashamed. Jake growled a little and clenched his teeth "Isn't that for us to decide? When we are ready?" he hissed. Nessie winced a little more took a little breath in, trying to hide her pain. Edward glared at his prey and snapped "Well it better be soon, it'll be pretty damn obvious soon! It doesn't take long, remember!" Nessie couldn't hold back any longer and wriggled free from Jacobs grasp, running away from the tension and to the bathroom, throwing up in the toilet. Jake frowned again and looked at Edward with sad eyes; he knew how much it upset her when they argued. "I don't want to fight with you all the time Edward! I can't stand to make her unhappy!" and with that he walked away to comfort his fiancée. "Ness?" he called as he opened the door. Nessie flushed the toilet and swilled her mouth out with water and then mouth wash, then repeated the water. "I'm ok!" she assured. Jake sighed "I shouldn't be fighting, I'm sorry." Ness shook her head "No, you were in the right. It's our choice when and where we announce it. Anyway, I think it should be at the treaty bonfire, with the pack and the family. Then it's everyone together, and we can celebrate. What do you say?" she suggested cupping his face. Jake smiled down at her and placed a hand on her stomach. "I think it's perfect!" he admitted. Nessie smiled widely and bit her lip softly.


End file.
